1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a battery pack includes a bare cell formed by accommodating an electrode assembly in an insulating case, and an external case accommodating the bare cell. In order to protect the bare cell, an external case having improved strength is highly required.